Miko, Fire and Ice
by Tamuril Nenharma
Summary: Hiei has another sister? How is it possible for a human miko to be sister to a demon?
1. Discovories

_Miko, Fire, and Ice_

A/N at bottom, read it if your interested in this story at all.

Hiei scowled angrily as he strode down the corridor towards where his _boss _was located. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he looked at his partners, one not realizing that he was being enslaved, and the other in chains, just like him. Kurama and Yusuke Urameshi. The Fox and the Toshin of the Maki (my spell check wanted to put down toucan. HAHAHA).

As they reached the door, Yusuke stomped angrily to the front of the group, a vein in his forehead just about popping out of the flesh covering it, wrenched open the door, and promptly started shouting.

"Koenma, you goddamn baby, you ruined _another_ date with Keiko! Don't you realize that I'm already on thin ice with that girl for ditching her to come to _you? Which I don't want to do in the first place! _You-"

"Now Yusuke, you know that this is your job-"

"Not if I don't get paid, it ain't!"

"Just tell us the job, infant."

"Hiei!" screamed Koenma as he slammed his tiny fists on the desk in front of him, "I am your boss, and you _will_ treat me with the respect that I deserve!"

"Hn."

"Please, may I inquire as to why we are here?" asked Kurama, effectively changing the subject. He tossed his flaming locks over his shoulder absently, turning his head to Koenma, and pinning him down with his gaze.

"Ahem," Started Koenma, nervously worrying the pacifier in between his teeth, "actually Kurama, you and Yusuke here are back up. This mission really only depends on Hiei-"

As Koenma finished the last syllable for _backup,_ Yusuke started twitching. He held it in, knowing that Kurama would be there with him, in the dog pit. But after Koenma said 'This mission really only depends on Hiei' he blew up.

"What do you mean, Hiei?! If this is anoth-"

"Shut up, detective. This had better not be about Yukina," Hiei said dangerously, threats of maim and torture hanging thickly in the air if it affected his twin sister in any way.

Koenma gulped loudly, beads of sweat running down his forehead as Hiei continued to glare at him. "Actually Hiei, this has a _little_ (he showed him how little by pinching his thumb and index fingers together and squinting his eyes) to do-"as Hiei stepped forward threateningly, he gulped once again and said as fast as he could, ending in a squeak, "-with the both of you don't hurt me!" The Prince of Sprit World ended up under his desk, cowering.

"Hn."

"Really Koenma?" asked the fox demurely as he knelt down to look at the young prince, "and why is that?"

"Well," he answered, peeking out over the top of his custom made desk to peer at Hiei, "it has to do with his... well...his _other_ sister... Kagome Higurashi."

_"Kagome?!"_

897 je834 hsd8732 8 yrr839pa 833

"Ok Inuyasha, I'm leaving now."

"No you're not, wench, your staying right here! We still need to go look for jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled, ears on his head flying back to hide underneath his hair.

"Sorry," Kagome replied, "but I have to. My cousin is coming over and my mom wants me there." She ran to the well, hoping that he wouldn't catch her before she jumped inside.

'_Damn it'_

He was standing right in front of her, blocking her from jumping into her only way home. "Damn it, Inuyasha, I really didn't want to do this..." she said, conflict clear in her voice, as her dog like friend winced, clearly knowing what was coming.

"SIT!!"

"WENCH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE _NOW!" _Inuyasha screamed as his first friend left him again to go to the disgusting human world of the future. He wasn't sure if that was all she was, though. She could be so much more... if he just opened his heart...

!93824792347893747547592-59494858 9438

847543957934857 34948739 39477539

2745739475753

Authors Note!

Hello, all you faithful readers. (_I wuv you! **KISS**_) as I love Rose Maiden the most though, (She has me on her favorite story list for the crappyist story I ever wrote! LOVE YOU!) She's gonna be in this story if I have her permission... (Give it please!) And if any of you review a lot you'll be in my stories too! (HINT) and if you review, I'll do my best to read your stories, and favs.

On a more serious note, this is most likely gonna be my primary story, as the others suck in my opinion. I will _definitely _be re-writing Vengeance though, and if I'm lucky, I'll start to love writing so much that this will be a weekly occurrence. Unfortunately, my Internet connection got deleted (thanks _a lot_ dad) and that's the only reason that I'm even writing this story. Its been bouncing around in my skull for a while now, and I thought, _what the hell, I'll just write another bad story and hopefully someone out there will like it. _Well guess what people! Looks around why the hell aren't you guessing, damn it?!?!

Ah hem, any way, THIS ONES GOOD! cough, cough, tell your friends, cough I think I might write it a lot, as I really like the plot in my head, and its so easily complicated that it rocks! I can change it whenever I want! (Did that make any sense?)

Anyway, about the story itself. Don't you just feel the future anguish radiating off Hiei? _2_ sisters that don't know that they're related to him, and want to know where there brother is. Sorry Hiei... or I could make it that Kag has to be told that Hiei is her brother, (older, of course) but whose gonna tell her? And will Hiei try to run from her, ashamed of what he had to do to survive?

Vote!! I'll do whatever you want unless something strikes my fancy.

And its gonna be an all out war over Kag, as Hiei does the 'older brother' thing perfectly, and he doesn't want Inuyasha OR Kurama to have her. (That's right, a love triangle. I _adore_ love triangles.)

Whose gonna get the girl? What's gonna happen?

READ AND FIND OUT, DAMN IT!

PSS,

as is a bitch, it kicked off this story because it wasnt in the right catagory. thats why it was gone.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2

Another A/N at end

"Well," he answered, peeking out over the top of his custom made desk to peer at Hiei, "it has to do with his... well...his _other_ sister... Kagome Higurashi."

_"Kagome?!"_

2938102093428486 654098640 49 9568

"SIT!!"

"WENCH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE _NOW!" _Inuyasha screamed as his first friend left him again to go to the disgusting human world of the future. He wasn't sure if that was all she was, though. She could be so much more... if he just opened his heart...

28391 3827 9823749732847283749293847 8

_Sigh. Inuyasha's so confused over Kikyo right now. I really want to be there for him, but I get the feeling that he would rather sort out his feelings alone. And who could blame him? Poor guy. _

I still want to sit him though... 

8793 37439 397432 72387970 09273 200 70283792

"Whada mean, 'Kagome Higurashi'? She can't _possibly_ be Hiei's sister-"

"I...have another sister? How is this possible, Koenma? If you don't start giving me answers right now, you are going to regret it," Hiei stated coldly, clearly expecting an answer even through his shocked state. It just wasn't possible that he could have another sister. Would she be like he and Yukina, Ice and Fire demons? Forbidden Children? Was she a half sibling? Full Fire, or full Ice?

As these questions ran rampant in his head, Koenma disappeared underneath his desk again, screaming shrilly for George (his main servant, the blue-purple thing w/ a horn on its forehead).

While Koenma was cowering like the baby he was, Kurama gave a disapproving glare to Hiei, who didn't see it, what with the thought of _another sister_ not knowing what he was to them.

Kurama continued to glare at his friend, until he realized that he would not be seeing it anytime soon. The little demon was staring into space vacantly, and would be until Koenma stopped his cowering and started talking about his sister.

"Hey! We're still not off the subject that it cant possibly be her!" Yusuke continued ranting, not noticing that he had caught the attention of the entire room, "I mean, she's a Miko! She can't possibly have demon blood in her, its impossible!"

"I'm afraid that Yusuke is right, Koenma. Miko's purify all demon traces with a touch," Kurama said, never breaking his emotionless mask.

"Hn."

"But what I would truly like to know, Yusuke, is how you know that she is a Miko...?

A/N

I'm still waiting for opinions. I'm sorry I didn't write more, but I'm sick, and writing this at 1:40 am.

You better love me.

Peace,

Schmidielee83


	3. Questions 2

I got 12 reviews! I love the world! I'm so happy I'm crying! Wails!

2839048ksel 3948 ow84w93 9e w984390

"I'm afraid that Yusuke is right, Koenma. Miko's purify all demon traces with a touch," Kurama said, never breaking his emotionless mask.

"Hn."

"But what I would truly like to know, Yusuke, is how you know that she is a Miko...?

8374297 374378 38297 37898374387 48378

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Kagome as she shut the well house door, and walked to the main part of the shrine.

"Welcome home, sweetie. How is Inuyasha? Still as well as ever, I hope?" Kagome's mother asked as she hung her upper body out of the kitchen window to better see her daughter.

"Yeah, I guess so," her daughter answered doubtfully, "he's been acting a little weird around me. Only me, though. When he's around Shippo or Miroku he acts like normal, but Sango's been glaring at him for no apparent reason lately. It really unnerves him."

"Well, take some extra ramen for him. That'll cheer him up." She replied cheerfully.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I thought my aunt and cousin would be here by now. Did something go wrong?"

"Oh, no, sweetie. Everything's fine. Your cousin just got a little held up at his job, and your aunt is waiting not so patently for him to hurry up."

"Well, that sounds like her," Kagome remarked dryly.

Her mom laughed. "Yes, it does sound remarkably like her. Your fathers sister is one of a kind, isn't she?"

"You have to ask?"

"Nope," her mother replied cheerily.

98389783 329slkr9034 39390429 b953 9b89ncpzk

"Ahh, heh heh, well, um... Keiko made me look it up?" Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, hoping that his boss and co-workers wouldn't call him on his bluff.

"I know for a fact that you don't see Keiko anymore, Yusuke, and have tried to forget everything about her. So why remember about Miko's?" Kurama asked skeptically, one eyebrow raised, and hands crossed over his chest.

_Damn. There goes that. Figures that I would get the 3rd degree today of all days. Mom's gonna kill me for being late._

"Heh, well, I gotta go," he said, bringing his hands down from his head to point at his broken watch, _the only reason I even wear it anymore is because Kags gave it to me, _"Moms waiting on me, and you know how she gets when she's mad... **_BOTON!" _**he called, "I need a portal ASAP, 'kay?"

The cheerful grim reaper had run in the room at hearing her name, and thinking some poor creature was being held hostage somewhere, reacted as fast as she could, not even registering the cries from her boss and Kurama to stop, drop the oar, and keep the runaway THERE, for Kami's sake.

"Thanks Boton, that's gotta be the fastest reaction time from you yet! Toodles, all!" he yelled as he was pushed into the glowing black swirl.

9034u9534975lketdr ieur8 sidsursb I 9d

Hey! I love you all so much, I did this while on the rebound from a very nasty flu. You all know how there aren't a lot of flu shots going around? Well, since some people have to have them or they'll die, I've decided to stay home, as I could possibly kill someone. It sucks.

As it is, I've got work that I don't know how to do from school, including 3 essays, 2 speeches, and a necklace that I've gotta make for jewelry class.

I didn't catch up on beautiful sleep to write, because I love my reviewers. DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!

Anyway, replies to awesome reviewers!

Darkhuntress: thank you for the complement blushes and that's a secret

RebelWriter: so you know what's its like too, huh? I don't really know where this story is going, so it might be confusing for a while. Sorry.

CouchPotato: I hope so, thanks for the complement, every one of those gets you a kiss on the cheek. smooch

Crazy-punk-gurl: I know, I think that's the reason he hasn't talked at all for this chapter. He's still in shock. Hahahahaha

Kagie-chan: I love it when my babies get complimented, so you're cute too! :)

RoseMaiden: you, my beautiful first reviewer ever, have a very special place in my heart. And you're right, I have an awesome name for you. It's... NOT TELLING! That would be spilling the beans! :P

Kimpatsu no Hoseki: first off, your names a bitch to write! But that's ok, I luv you any ways! I'll update as often as possible, and as for how Yusuke knows Kags, it's a secret!

Hieiforever: it's all a secret but your right, Inuyasha can be a bit of a bitch.

Akuakumu: IT'S A SECRET!

XxXsarahXxX: I luv u!

Jicessa: I like you too, and time for me to update would be REALLY nice.


	4. Life

I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be updating this story int'l my 'love triangle' is resolved. I don't know why I ever liked them, now that it's happening to me.

2 of my friends decided that, hey, I think I really like this girl! They had both confessed to each other that they liked me, and then confronted me. This was more than a little embarrassing, considering that it was done at my lunch table, where a lot of other people like to sit, and one of them was a girl.

She's more than a little bi, and now she's making me really uncomfortable, and so is he. They're each in a different class of mine, and they both sit by me.

Another friend had pointed out that they both stare at me a lot (and I don't know what the hell they think they're looking at, 'cause I think I'm ass ugly), and then they catch each other doing it, and glare at each other.

All in all, this has made me cry a lot this weekend, because they keep on calling me, even though I don't know where they got my number.

I just can't escape it. And it's tearing me up inside, because I don't think of either of them that way. Hell, I don't even think I'm bi anymore.

So, as I said, I'm not gonna be writing until this is gone. Hopefully I can write a big long chapter for x-mas.

I love you all,

Rachel


	5. Us

Got in a car accident, sister had to smuggle laptop in hospital, will write ASAP, but I have a cracked vertebrae, so might not be soon.

Sorry, and merry Christmas,

Schmidie


End file.
